Action Comics Vol 1 904
| Executive Editor = Eddie Berganza | CoverArtist1 = Kenneth Rocafort | Cover2Artist1 = Jerry Ordway | Cover2Artist2 = Paul Mounts | Writer1_1 = Paul Cornell | Penciler1_1 = Axel Giménez | Penciler1_2 = Ronan Cliquet | Inker1_1 = Axel Giménez | Inker1_2 = Ronan Cliquet | Colourist1_1 = Brad Anderson | Letterer1_1 = Rob Leigh | Editor1_1 = Wil Moss | Editor1_2 = Matt Idelson | Quotation = Oh, Kal. It has been an honor. To fight beside you -- to try to live by your example -- but the world needs Superman! | Speaker = Eradicator | StoryTitle1 = Reign of the Doomsdays: Finale | Synopsis1 = The blast from the ship's informational engines does not destroy Superman, instead it converts him into data and transfers him into the ship's informational engines, where he meets the ship's artificial intelligence. The AI reveals that the ship is actually a sentient creature from another universe that got injured during a journey. When it was healing itself, Luthor attacked it and modified it to suit his needs. When Supergirl threw the Doomsday clone through the creature's tunnels, it was infused with the creature's knowledge, becoming the Doomslayer. Superman tells the creature that it can help, so the creature shows its internal schematics, teaching Superman how to repair it. When Superman learns everything he needs, the creature returns him to solid form. The Eradicator, meanwhile, defeats Superboy Doomsday in Moscow, and Zatanna teleports him to the ship and the heroes to Kansas, to help Supergirl defeat Cyborg Doomsday. With the clones defeated, the heroes throw them into the pit the tower is located in, since the tower will also teleport things that are close to it. In the tower's bridge, Superman manages to activate a sequence that will teleport the tower to its home before it reaches Earth's core. Suddenly, the Doomslayer attacks him but the Eradicator appears to help Superman. The Eradicator, telling Superman that it was an honor fighting alongside him, throws Superman out of the tower, seconds before it teleports away. Later, Clark and Lois eat dinner in a restaurant. There, Clark admits to Lois about the Eradicator's sacrifice and that Luthor found out about his double life. He also says that maybe he should reveal his secret identity, but Lois says that is not necessary, since the people trust Superman no matter what happens. Clark and Lois then return home. | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Antagonists: * * * Other Characters: * Locations: * Items: * Vehicles: * | Solicitation = Earth has fallen. The multiple Doomsdays have defeated Supergirl, Superboy, Steel, and the Eradicator. Now it all comes down to a weakened Superman versus the monster known as Doomslayer in this, the epic finale of "Reign of the Doomsdays"! | Notes = * Originally the final issue until the DC Rebirth restored its numbering, beginning with which got its number from counting all the non annual issues of Action Comics Vol 2 as if they had been numbered as volume 1 issues. | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:2011, August (Publication)